falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
HELIOS-One
|bild =HELIOS_One.jpg |lage =Helios_One_loc.jpg |marker ='HELIOS-One' |map =Helios_One_loc.jpg |führer =Lt. Haggerty |fraktionen =RNK |quests =Dem Ingeniör ist nix zu schwör Sommer, Wüste, Sonnenschein Klassische Inspiration Alle Menschen werden Brüder Neue Hoffnung für Forlorn Hope |cell =HeliosOne |refid =000DEB42 |fußzeile =240px|Werbetafel von Poseidon Energy vor dem HELIOS-One }} ist ein Solar-Kraftwerk von Poseidon Energy, das durch Spiegelzellen den Strip und andere Orte im Mojave-Ödland mit Energie versorgen kann. Es enthält die Kontrollsysteme für zwei auf Satelliten stationierten Superlaser: Archimedes I und Archimedes II. Hintergrundgeschichte Helios One bestand bereits vor dem großen Krieg und wurde von Poseidon Energy als "Dawn of the Golden Age" gefeiert. Nach dem großen Krieg wurde jedoch eine Truppe der Stählernden Bruderschaft dorthin geschickt, ihr Leiter war der Älteste Elijah, um Helios One als Sicherheitsposten zu nutzen. Elijah wusste zwar, was für ein Potential die Anlage hatte, jedoch beschwerten sich die anderen Gelehrten Mitgliedern der Bruderschaft, dass man Helios One nicht verteidigen könnte. Die RNK begann sich dafür zu interessieren, weil Helios One immer noch Energie herstellen konnte, also griff sie mit einer überlegenen Streitmach an. Das Kräfteverhältnis in diesem Kampf lag bei 20 zu 1 für die RNK. Bevor die Bruderschaft fliehen musste, installierten sie noch einige Sicherheitsupdates, damit die RNK so wenig Nutzen wie möglich aus dem Kraftwerk schlagen kann. Die letzten Mitglieder der Bruderschaft hielten sich seitdem in Hidden Valley auf. Aussehen Hauptgebäude Zu Beginn von Fallout: New Vegas wird die Einrichtung von der RNK kontrolliert, welche das Gebäude bewacht. Am Vordereingang befindet sich Lt. Haggerty, welche man davon überzeugen muss, den Kurier reinzulassen, oder man kann an der Seite eine Tür (sehr leicht verschlossen) aufbrechen. Im hinteren Teil des Gebäudes befindet sich ein "Techniker" namens Fantastic, der daran arbeitet, die Solaranlage wieder zum laufen zu bringen. Im angrenzenden Raum befindet sich ein weiterer Wissenschaftler, Ignacio Rivas. Eine Tür in der Nähe führt in die Solaranlage. Innenhof mit Spiegeln Hinter dem Hauptgebäude befindet sich der Sonnenkollektorturm und ein Feld von computergesteuerten Spiegeln. Es befinden sich auch zwei Spiegelkontroll-Terminals in kleinen Hütten, und ein paar Zelte von RNK-Soldaten, welche die Einrichtung beschützen. Das westliche Terminal wird von Minen, Bärenfallen, und einer Gewehrfalle beschützt.Das östliche Terminal hingegen wird nur von ein paar RNK-Wachhunden bewacht. Sonnenkollektorturm Im inneren des Sonnenkollektorturms, hinter einem kleinen Pfad, sind drei gegnerische Automatisierte Geschütztürme und einige (level-abhängige) Sicherheitsroboter (Protectrons, Robohirne, Mister Gutsys, und/oder Wachbots) Geht man geradeaus, kommt man zu einer Tür, welche in einen kleinen Raum führt, der ein paar Minen (scharf und entschärft) enthält. Ausserdem kann man hier ein Terminal finden, mit denen man die Geschütze umprogrammieren kann, so dass sie auf die Roboter schiessen. In der Nähe des Eingangs befindet sich eine Wasserquelle ohne Strahlung. Im unteren Teil befindet sich ein kleiner Raum mit zwei Impulsgranaten auf einem Regal, und einem durchschnittlich verschlossenen Safe, in dem sich mehr Impulsgranaten und Impulsminen befinden. Weiter geht es durch eine große Tür und durch einen schrägen Gang, in dem sich ein Security Bot befindet. Die Tür am Boden führt in einen anderen engen Korridor, gefolgt von einigen Stegen und Treppen, welche von einem Mister Gutsy bewacht werden. Ganz unten befindet sich eine Tür, welche zu einigen Korridoren und drei kleinen Räumen führt. In einem sind 5 protectrons und ihre Ladestation. Im anderen befinden sich einige Tische, zwei Skelette und zwei Poseidon Energy ID cards, im dritten befindet sich ein Lift nach oben. Observationsraum Im Observationsraum befindet sich der Zentralcomputer, welcher dazu verwendet werden kann, die Solarzellen zu aktivieren und den daraus generierten Strom zu versenden. Ein zerstörter Generator kann die Stromversorgung des Zentralcomputers übernehmen, ausserdem gibt es einen Wartungsroboter namens Python. Oben gibt es eine Tür, die zum Observationsdeck führt. Observationsdeck Das Observationsdeck ist ein runder Steg um den Sonnenkollektorturm. Ein spiralförmiger Steg führt von der Eingangstür zum Deck. Es gibt ein Reflektor-Bedienfeld, welches aktiviert werden muss um das komplette Kraftwerk, während Dem Ingeniör ist nix zu schwör, neu zu kalibrieren. Da sich dieser Ort außerhalb befindet, kann man von hier aus schnellreisen, obwohl es nicht vorgeschlagen wird, da dies Questglitches während der Kalibrierung verursachen kann. Nennenswerte Beute * Washingtoner Zeitschrift für Innere Medizin oben im Hauptgebäude liegt es auf einem Bett, im gleichen Raum wie das Passwort für das östliche Terminal (Geh rechts vom Haupteingang, durch den Pool raum und die Treppe hinauf) * Informatik Intim auf der oberen Etage vor der großen Tür im Sonnenkollektorturm * Selbst ist der Mann! Auf einem Tisch nach der zweiten Treppe hinter dem Tunnel im SOnnenkollektorturm * Partylöwe bei einem der Soldaten die vor dem Eingang zu Partylöwe HELIOS One stationiert ist (kann geklaut werden) Verwandte Quests Notizen *Wenn das Archimedes I Vereidigungssystem aktiviert wird tötet es alle Truppen der RNK in der Anlage und sorgt dafür, dass Caesar's Legion HELOIOS One ein oder zwei Tage später besetzt und bis zum Ende des Spiels hält. (Die Dia am Ende des Spiels verrät, dass unter bestimmten Umständen die Stählerne Bruderschaft oder die RNK die Anlage nach den Ereignissen des Hauptspiels zurückerobern). Dort sind nur zwei Legionäre die die gesamte Anlage bewachen und diese sagen, dass sie "Das Lager nicht wirklich brauchen" es aber besetzt halten um die RNK abzuschrecken. Trotzdem behalten sie Fantastic da, um die Anlage funktionstüchtig zu halten. *Wenn man sich mit Elijah während des Dead Money (Add-On) verbündet, wird eine spezielle cutscene gezeigt, die erzählt, dass Elijah großflächig Hologramme nutzt zusammen mit den tödlichen Effekten der Wolke um alle Lebewesen im Mojave-Ödland zu töten, bevor er sich gegen die RNK wendet. Ebenso wird Erwähnt, dass HELIOS One wieder voll funktionstüchtig wird (und damit auch Archimedes II). *Auf dem Sonnenkollektorturm befindet sich ein Mark II/IV/VI/VIII Geschütz mit einem Stealth-Boy-Tarnfeld. Es wird dich nicht angreifen und kann nicht zerstört werden. Der einzige Weg, zu ihm zu kommen ist mit dem Konsolenbefehl . Dies verursacht die feindliche Markierung im Turm. *Nachdem man die Hunde, welches das östliche Terminal bewachen getötet hat, ist es möglich, dass die Soldaten in der Nähe feindlich werden. Die Soldaten draußen werden dies aber nicht. *Die Hologramm-Karte im Archimedes-Raum ist eine Karte des Ödlands der Hauptstadt von Fallout 3. Die pyramidenförmigen Markierungen auf der Karte stehen dabei für Raven Rock, Vault 101, Megaton, Rivet City, Die Promenade, und Die Zitadelle. Auftritte erscheint in Fallout: New Vegas und wird in Dead Money erwähnt. Hinter den Kulissen * Helios war der griechiche Gott der Sonne, das griechische Wort 'helios' heißt übersetzt Sonne. * Dieser Ort basiert auf The Solar Project in der Mojave Wüste . Bugs * Manchmal wenn man das Gebäude durch die Hintertür verlässt fallen einige NPCs, Kreaturen oder unsichtbare Gegenstände vom Himmel und werden feindlich. Diese können zum Beispiel sein: Rey, Audaz, Colmillo, No-Bark-Noonan, Basura, Alte Lady Gibson, Maulwurfsratten, RAD-Skorpione, Fässer, eine Kaffeekanne oder eine Kombination dieser. Wenn man den Autospeicherpunkt, der beim Benutzten der Tür gemacht wurde lädt, werden entweder die Probleme behoben, oder das Spiel kann sich aufhängen. * Im Sonnenkollektorturm kann man die Stühle nicht benutzen, anders als die restlichen Stühle im Spiel. * Ein feindlicher Protectron kann in seiner Ladestation gefunden werden und wenn man ihn tötet, während er sich noch darin befindet wird man darin gefangen. Der einzige Weg das Problem zu beheben, ist einen alten Spielstand zu laden. * Protectrons im Raum mit dem laser tripwire scheinen immun zu Explosionsschaden zu sein. * Der Laser-Stolperdraht im Raum mit den Protektrons mit Wissenschaft zu entschärfen, wird es trotzdem nicht daran hindern das Kraftfeld zu öffnen, so dass die Protektrons den Spieler angreifen können. * Der südwestliche Raum mit dem Mister Gutsy hat zwei Aktenschränke die auf dem selben Platz neben dem Waschbecken stehen. * In seltenen Fällen kann sich das Spiel aufhängen oder es stürzt ab, wenn man vom Hauptturm des Helios One in den Observationsturm geht. Galerie helios-one1.jpg|HELIOS One Solarturm. Fallout New Vegas Laser In HELIOS One.jpg|Euclids C-Detektor hat das gewählte Ziel erfasst. FNV screenshot Helios laser.jpg|Euclids C-Detektor schießt auf das gewählte Ziel. PoseidonAd3.png|HELIOS One-Werbung auf einem Plakat. Helios One reception.jpg Helios One gen1.jpg Helios One gen2.jpg Helios One research.jpg Helios One frontside.jpg en:HELIOS One fr:HELIOS One pl:HELIOS Jeden pt:HELIOS One ru:ГЕЛИОС Один uk:ГЕЛІОС Один zh:太阳神一号 Kategorie:Helios One